Merlin – How it should have been Book 1
by MerlinTheArchmage
Summary: Merlin Ambrose, a man who travelled of the majestic Kingdom named Camelot, has many dangerous secrets and many more problems than one person should have. This is his story of how he lives, laughs, and loves. Welcome and laugh, cry, worry but most importantly, enjoy the story of: Merlin – How it should have been. Mergana;Arthur/OC;Gwen/Lancelot;M for Language Royal!Merlin AU! (obvs)
1. Chapter 1 - How it Begins

**Disclaimer: BBC own Merlin, I do not make any profit of this and the only things I own is my OC and the Plot**

**Edited 10.6.19**

_'Thoughts'_

_Merlin Ambrose, a man who travelled of the majestic Kingdom named Camelot, has many dangerous secrets and many more problems than one person should have. This is his story of how he lives, laughs, and loves. Welcome and laugh, cry, worry but most importantly, enjoy the story of: Merlin – How it should have been._

* * *

As dawn broke on a new day for the people of Camelot, a young man entered the bustling town and gazed in awe at the majestic sight he saw before him. This young man was called Merlin.

As Merlin looked around the market, a pair of eyes followed him from the beautiful castle above, they belonged to the Lady Morgana the Ward of King Uther. Morgana didn't know why but inside her she knew that the man her gaze lingered on when he was looking around as if he had never seen so many people in one place, was important for a reason her mind could not explain. Whilst Merlin browsed the market stalls, King Uther was finalising the execution of a man named Thomas James Collins for using sorcery in Camelot. Uther stepped out onto the platform to see Collins kneeling before the chopping block and the executioner ready to deal the swift death. Merlin turned to face the king along with all the townspeople and listened to him as he condemned a man to death.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king. But for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass."

Uther raised a hand and brought it down swiftly. The axe followed and out of the corner of Merlin's eye he caught the sight of a breathtakingly gorgeous woman in a regal purple dress watching the execution with distain and pity.

Uther spoke again, "When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos. But with the people's help, magic was driven from the realm. So, I declare a festival to celebrate 20 years since the great dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin."

At that declaration, the townspeople began to depart to prepare for the celebrations but before anyone could move further than a meter, a piercing wail emitted from the middle of crowd, it was a wrinkled, sobbing old woman who screeched "There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic. It is YOU with your hatred and your ignorance. You took my son! And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. And a son for a son."

Uther's eyes widened and yelled "Seize her!" but the woman chanted a spell and disappeared in a swirl of dust and fallen hay.

Merlin went over to a guard and questioned, "Where may I find Gaius, the Court Physician?" the guard grunted "up them steps laddie" and pointed behind him with a thumb.

"Thanks" Merlin said and hiked up the tower in search of the man his Mother spoke so dearly of.

\- Line Break - - Line Break - - Line Break - Line Break - - Line Break - - Line Break - - Line Break - Line Break - - Line Break - - Line Break - - Line Break - Line

Morgana watched curiously as the peculiar man spoke to a guard and went up into Gaius' tower. _'Ah he must be sick or something'_ she thought _'I'll go and see Gaius to get a better look at this man'_.

She turned to do exactly that but was stopped by her guardian looking at her expectantly, "Morgana why aren't you preparing for the celebratory feast tomorrow night?" Uther asked.

"Because I have no wish to celebrate something that killed hundreds of innocent people" she replied angrily with her arms folded.

Uther's questioning look moulded into one of horror "Innocent? You were not around 20 years ago Morgana those people where Sorcerers! They would've destroyed the Kingdom had they a chance!" Uther thundered, "I am also your guardian and your King so you will come to the feast, even if you do not respect it you will at least respect the beloved Lady Helen who is coming to sing for us and will arrive at noon tomorrow" he said before turning on his heel and walking out of the room leaving Morgana alone with her thoughts.

\- Line Break - - Line Break - - Line Break - Line Break - - Line Break - - Line Break - - Line Break - Line Break - - Line Break - - Line Break - - Line Break - Line

**Thank you for reading Chapter One of this new story ] I hope you liked it, it is over 800 words and don't worry not every chapter will be painfully short. Only this one in case nobody likes it :( I hope you all do i'm looking forward to writing for you guys again after my failed attempt of a Harry Potter story xD**

**As always, Follow, Favourite, Review and Share! Constructive Criticism appreciated, Looking for a beta reader with much experience PM me to apply :)**

**Thx for reading**

**-M**

**(Formerly Alpha-SonOfArtemis)**


	2. Chapter 2 – Hello Lady Morgana

**Hello Everybody, I hope you enjoy the 2nd Chapter of Merlin - How it should have been. I hope you all enjoy this second Chapter, It has taking me a few days to write in between Revision for Exams and School it's been rather hectic but, thankfully, everything should calm down within the next 2 - 3 weeks so YAY. (And If you haven't read the 1st Chapter now that i have revised it please go and do so, Thanks ] :3 )**

**Also, Thanks so much to:**

**dehlilanaomi **

**Riptide YT**

**Patty 4577**

**prydain**

**kthibodeaux33**

**Annnnnnnnnd Last but NOT Least**

**Arianna Le Fay**

**Thank you Everyone for either Following, Favouring or Reviewing this story!**

**Hope You All Enjoy This Chapter :)**

**-M**

**Disclaimer: BBC own Merlin (Sadly), I do not make any profit of this and the only things I own is my OC and the Plot**

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

Chapter 2 – Hello Lady Morgana

Morgana sighed in relief when Uther left the room they had been arguing in, she could finally go to Gaius and _finally_ meet that interesting young man. Smiling to herself she thought '_I better get going before he leaves'_ Morgana picked her cloak up and folded it over her arm before opening the door and heading towards Gaius's chambers, not bothering to hide the smile at the prospect of possibly making a new real friend other than her maidservant.

Merlin knocked on the open door to what looked like a mix of an infirmary and a science lab and entered whilst saying "Hello? Gaius?"

He looked around and saw the old man on a balcony that looked to be very unstable and spoke again, "Gaius?" This time the man heard him and looked up before trying to turn around to get a look at him. Then, suddenly, time seemed to slow as the balcony collapsed, Merlin cried in shock then raised his hand instinctively and his eyes flashed gold as a bed zoomed across the room and caught Gaius from a fall that could've killed him or at least paralysed him. Gaius instantly looked at him and said in shock "You saved me? How?"

At this point Merlin was inwardly panicking, he used magic! In Camelot! He was going to be marched to the King and executed! His panic must've reflected onto his face as Gaius said soothingly "I am not going to tell anyone my boy, especially not the King."

Gaius then he realised he never knew his name and asked, "Who are you by the way?" Merlin pulled out a letter and handed it to him whilst saying "I'm Merlin, Hunith's son, your Nephew."

"Merlin? Little Merlin who was such a pain as a child not but 15 years ago? But you're not due till Friday!" Gaius exclaimed, confusion evident on his aged face.

"It is Friday Uncle" Merlin said smiling warmly at him.

Realisation dawned on Gaius as he remembered the day and said "Well, you better go into your room, I've changed it into a storage room so just move the stuff of the bed until we can sort it out properly" pointing to a room up a set of steps, "Oh and until we can find you a paid Job you can help me do my rounds like you used to as a toddler" Merlin smiled and replied "Of course Uncle, it's good to be back and see you again although I wish the circumstances where different" at the eyebrow Gaius gave him he said "I'll explain over dinner Uncle, promise" and with that he went into his room to unpack.

What neither of them knew was the Lady Morgana had been right outside the door since Gaius asked who Merlin was, _'should I ask for my sleeping draught and hope that Merlin came out of his room so I can get a good look at him or not…'_ she thought, not able to decide when she was suddenly brought back to reality by thinking _'Come on! It's just a visit!'_ She steeled her nerves and knocked on the now closed over door, "Gaius?" she asked, "are you there?".

She never had to wait long as Gaius was right near the door when she knocked "Good afternoon Lady Morgana, how may I help?" he asked while not so subtly attempting to see if she was injured in anyway, as was in his nature as a physician. "I was wondering if I could have a headache reliever as Uther and I had a argument about him executing that poor man and then declaring a celebration" she huffed the last part, showing how exasperated she was.

"Ah of course Milady I have plenty prepared in the other room" he said then turned and walked up to the other door and knocked loudly while saying

'Knock' 'Knock' "Merlin? Have you finished unpacking I need a headache reliever from one of the drawers please?" There was a short pause of silence before the door opened and Merlin stood there with his hair messed up, holding a vial of liquid which Morgana knew to be a headache reliever. He passed it to Gaius saying "Here you go Uncle, who's the patient if I may a-" he cut of as he noticed Morgana standing there gazing at him curiously and he blushed, seemingly not used to having attention from such a beautiful woman like Morgana. Gaius was unaware of this as he took the vial from Merlin and hobbled around the table to give it to Morgana, he said "Morgana, this is my Nephew Merlin Ambrose from my sister's home and Merlin, this is the Kings Ward, the Lady Morgana Le Fey." He said this as he pressed the vial into Morgana's hand and said distractedly, "Drink it all at once Milady it'll go quicker."

Merlin was in shock of the beauty that Morgana seemed to radiate with. Morgana was the same but for the opposite reason, she could not believe that this was Merlin, Gaius's Nephew. Morgana had grown up with stories of how bad and cute he was as a kid when Gaius went for a visit and had been dying to meet him, but the last time, he visited was 15 years ago, as far as she knew, because Uther didn't like that Gaius was leaving every few months to go into a Kingdom that had only just stopped being at War with Camelot just before Gaius started visiting. Merlin snapped out of the trance first, blushed because he had been caught staring and bowed deeply saying "Lady Morgana a pleasure to meet you" while noting absentmindedly that she was staring at him as well.

Morgana got over her shock and bowed deeply as well, mirroring Merlin and surprising both Gaius and Merlin alike. As she was bowing she said "Merlin, it is wonderful to finally meet you I have grown up hearing stories about you from Gaius and have been dying to meet you for years and now it seems that time is finally here, I hope we can be friends." Hope shone in her eyes and that is what made Merlin smile and say, "Of course we can My Lady I'm greatly humbled to know you've wanted to meet me."

Morgana blushed and said, with sadness clear in her tone of voice "I better go before Uther thinks I've been kidnapped or something."

"Oh yes, of course My Lady, I shall see you at the feast tomorrow, I'll be next to Gaius as I am assisting him until I can find paid work." Merlin said with a smile before bowing.

"It has been a pleasure to meet you My Lady" he added and Morgana smiled at him

"And you Merlin, please, in private of course, call me Morgana" seeing he was about to protest at the informality she added "If we are going to be friends I insist you call me by my name not my title." Merlin smiled at this and said, "As you wish My – I mean, Morgana I shall call you by your name in private." Morgana smiled and thanked Gaius for the headache reliever and left the room with a smile on her face and thinking _'I found a new friend, take that Uther I have a Male friend who isn't that Prat Arthur!'_

\- Line Break - - Line Break - - Line Break - Line Break - - Line Break - - Line Break - - Line Break - Line Break - - Line Break - - Line Break - - Line Break – Line

After Morgana left, Gaius turned to Merlin and set him to work memorising all the names of Gaius's clients, what their injury (or injuries) were, what potion or salve (or both) they needed and how many times a day or week they needed it as well as the ingredients needed for all the potions, where to find said ingredients and the steps needed to make them. It was a tedious process overall and Merlin was exhausted after 5 hours of none stop memorising and cursing his eidetic memory for not being as good as it was 5 years beforehand.

At Noon, Merlin was allowed a break from memorising him to go to the Castle Kitchens with Gaius for Lunch, a bowl of freshly made tomato soup. Only to have a test sprung on him as soon as they got back and sat down to eat.

"Merlin, what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" Gaius questioned as he paused his eating to gulp at his water in the cup beside his bowl.

"Monkshood and Wolfsbane are the same plant also known as Aconite and can be found in the forest to the East of the Castle" Merlin instantaneously answered.

"Excellent, correct and superbly detailed. Now, where can Yarrow and Rosemary be found and if you can tell me what they are used for I shall stop" Gaius said smiling slyly.

Merlin swallowed a spoonful of soup and answered "Yarrow is a prolific herb, considered invasive in some circumstances; it is used in herbal medicine to treat nosebleeds and stop bleeding, and an infusion of the herb is used to lower fever. As for Rosemary, it has the property of stimulating circulation. It also relieves headache pain, fights certain infections, stimulates digestion, and may inhibit some cancer cells. It is widely used for flavouring in cooking, as well as a useful ingredient in herbal medicine. Both herbs can be found in the forest to the East and West of the Castle" He then took a gulp of water and carried on eat his soup calmly as if he hadn't just answered many complex questions but instead had just commented on the weather or some mundane subject whilst Gaius stared at his Nephew in mixture of shock and pride.

\- Line Break - - Line Break - - Line Break - Line Break - - Line Break - - Line Break - - Line Break - Line Break - - Line Break - - Line Break - - Line Break – Line

As Gaius finished his soup, Merlin did too and so the two family members left with potions and salves in each of their bags, to go and deliver them to Gaius's clients. Merlin learnt a great deal on the rounds as well as meeting a many number of people such as the Blacksmith, Tom, the Lady Morgana's maidservant, Guinevere, Sir Leon, Prince Arthur's most trusted Knight, and of course the Prince himself, Arthur Pendragon.

Merlin had been given the task to give Prince Arthur a strengthening draught especially for the Prince's muscles. "He keeps straining them too much, I tell him time and time again to stop pushing himself or he'll be injured seriously bad, but he never listens." Gaius had tutted before handing Merlin the vial, giving him directions on how to get to the Prince's chambers, and shooing him off to deliver it before the Prince went to Training with his Knights.

Knocking on the door he hoped was the Prince's chamber, Merlin heard a male say "Enter" so he did exactly that. "Yes? What is it?" the Prince asked as he entered with the vial in hand. "Pardon me Sire but my Uncle sent me with your strengthening draught for your muscles Sire, he said drink it all at once" Merlin explained his presence to the Prince.

"Your Uncle is whom exactly?" Arthur questioned, _'I assume his Uncle is Gaius but better safe than sorry'_ he thought.

Merlin bowed and said, "Gaius is my Uncle, My Lord."

The Prince nodded thoughtfully, holding out his hand for the draught as he remembered that Gaius's Nephew was due to arrive that day and replied "Ah yes you must be Merlin, Gaius has told me and the Lady Morgana much about you, especially how good you are with a staff and throwing knives, in fact he boasted about how you bested some travelling Knights and won a staff and some knives of them in a small friendly tourney they organised."

Merlin handed the potion over before he dropped it in shock and fumbled with his words saying, "I am Merlin, Sire and I'm sure he exaggerated my skills with them as I was bested in the last round of the tourney by the lead Knight but he did gift me a training staff that was not to leave my village which is why I, regretfully, had no weapon to defend myself on the way from my home to Camelot My Lord."

Arthur downed the contents of the vial and gave it back to Merlin as he said "I have known Gaius for the 20 years I have been alive on this earth and he has never exaggerated anything so, even though you are not a noble, Tomorrow after breakfast, I want to see you on the training field in old clothes for a friendly sparring match, with each of us using a staff and I want you to not hold back. I will see you then Merlin you are dismissed" waving his hand to dismiss Merlin as Arthur's servant, George, entered.

Merlin stuttered out a quick but respectful "As you wish Sire, see you after breakfast" and hurried out of the chambers in complete and utter shock at what a simple delivery turned into.

\- Line Break - - Line Break - - Line Break - Line Break - - Line Break - - Line Break - - Line Break - Line Break - - Line Break - - Line Break - - Line Break – Line

**Wow! Over 2,300 words! I cannot believe it! I was going to end it when Merlin and Gaius left the chambers but i thought 'I promised them a long chapter NOT a dreadfully short one! So i carried on and went with the flow ] :3**

**I hope you enjoyed it everyone! Thanks again everyone who Followed, Favoured and/or Reviewed! It means so much! **

**As always, Follow, Favourite, Review and Share! Constructive Criticism appreciated, Looking for a beta reader with much experience PM me to apply :)**

**Thx for reading**

**-M**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Spar

**So sorry for the long delay everyone! I had hardly any time to write this weekend :( **

**The schedule of what I will be doing from today (17th of June 2019) onward is on my profile feel free to have a quick look :)**

**Thanks to Riptide YT for commenting AGAIN! I know how u feel man all the good fanfiction out there seem to have short chapters :( Thank you SO MUCH that you think this is a Good Merlin Story! 3**

**Thanks to:**

**JoSamm**

**tt.n11**

**Annddddd Last but NOT Least**

**Maricate**

**For Following/Favouriting **

**ENJOY!**

**-M**

* * *

Chapter 3 – The Spar

Merlin hurried into his chambers and started searching frantically for his old, worn tunic and the pair of pants with a hole in the leg with Gaius peering at him from the doorway with an amused look. "Merlin my boy, what is the need to mess up your chamber?" Gaius asked, not bothering to hide the mirth in his voice. "Prince Arthur has _requested,_ although it's more of a demand, me on the training field after breakfast tomorrow to spar with him dressed in an old tunic and pair of pants." Merlin hurriedly replied.

"May I implore why?" Gaius questioned, now genuinely curious as to why the Prince would want to spar with a peasant.

"He is under the impression that my skill with a staff was not exaggerated when you boasted to him about it" Merlin replied giving him a pointed look as he yelled "Finally!" And laid the clothes on his drawer for the morning.

Gaius chuckled at his nephew and replied, "I _may_ have boasted a little bit about your skill Merlin, but I never exaggerated it I never have. "Oh well, we'll see why he wants to spar with me when it actually happens" Merlin chuckled as he flopped onto his bed, "Imagine if he tries to get his father to make me a _Knight of Camelot_! Me? A Knight?" he snorts at the thought of it "I would fall on my own sword knowing my luck" Merlin thought aloud. "Well, it seems to me the problem is not _skill _or _rank_ is it Merlin?" Gaius asked, any hint of mirth vanished from his voice. "Gaius, we both know that _absolutely_ nobody can find out _Who_ and _What_ I am, or it will throw all of Albion and beyond into carnage and desolation" Merlin replied then turned over, blew out his candle and said "That is an _order_ Gaius and you know how I despise giving you them. Goodnight." He then closed his eyes and tried to sleep as Gaius left the room and went to bed as well, closing the door as he exited.

Line Break - - Line Break - - Line Break - Line Break - - Line Break - - Line Break - - Line Break - Line Break - - Line Break - - Line Break - - Line Break – Line

Daybreak came all too soon for Merlin as Gaius woke him for breakfast with a reminder that he had to prepare for the spar against the Prince. Groaning in perfect sync with his bones popping, Merlin got dressed into his old clothes and exited his room to eat breakfast, an apple, and a bowl of stew with bread alongside a cup of water.

After breakfast, Merlin headed out of the chambers to the training field and met Gwen on the way who gave him a quick "Good Luck Merlin!" and ran off to finish her chores. As soon as he arrived at the field, Arthur yelled from across the way "Hey! Finally here then?" and Merlin, in a burst of wit replied "Yeah! Just about!" with a grin on his face which mirrored the Prince standing opposite him across the field. "Come here Merlin" Arthur beckoned him over and led him to a table filled with various kinds of staves and poles that could double as a staff. "Chose one, I've got my own." Arthur said whilst gesturing to the table. Merlin swept his eyes over the table, taking in all the varieties of them, then he walked slowly to the back and picked up an old, worn one that was covered by a newer, newly polished one and announced "This one, My Lord."

The staff Merlin had chosen was a simple yet beautifully crafted staff, a strong leather grip rested in the middle of it and on either side the long metal poles extended out and ended with a small spike, not sharp enough to kill someone but sharp enough to wound them in a friendly sparring match, until it was sharpened of course. On the metal poles were words in the Old Tongue which read "cadent inimici et vivet in directionem gerentis" on both sides of the poles and on the bottom and top. Merlin translated the words to English, and they read "the enemy will fall, the wielder shall live."

Arthur looked at the old staff sceptically and asked, "Are you positive you wish to face me in a spar with an old staff such as that?" Merlin nodded and replied with confidence clear in his voice, "I am, Sire" Arthur just nodded and led him to the area were the fight would begin. As they were preparing to spar, Merlin never noticed the townspeople and even some nobles entering the arena and taking seats. Just as the fight was about to begin, he did notice, just as the King and the Lady Morgana entered. Morgana caught his gaze and smiled warmly at him causing him to blush and get into his defensive and offensive stance.

Uther stood and acknowledged the people "People of Camelot! Today we are here to see the friendly spar between the Court Physicians Nephew, Merlin Ambrose, and our very own Prince Arthur!" At Merlin's name several people who he had met on Gaius's rounds the previous day cheered and clapped for him, Morgana and Gwen did the same, at Arthur's acknowledgement, the crowd went wild but Gwen noticed that Morgana had only clapped for Merlin and a small smile made its way onto her face.

"The weapons are Camelot's finest staves! The spar is by the Knights Code and until one person is disarmed of their staff." Merlin bows to Uther as his gaze turns to him and says "Begin!"

At once Arthur started to attack him, head blows, body shots, swipes at his legs and other movements which Merlin easily blocked every single one. Everyone could see Arthur was struggling to get through Merlin's expert defences as beads of sweat were forming on his face whilst Merlin looked as energised as ever.

Arthur paused his attacks for just a second to try and see where Merlin's defence was weakest and that is all the time Merlin needed. Instantly he had switched their roles around and went on the offensive, doing different strikes than what Arthur did, but with much more skill which made the crowd gasp in awe.

Arthur hardly had time to raise his staff before Merlin attacked, using his thin, lanky frame to his advantage he had managed to avoid all of Arthur's counter blows expertly making Arthur inwardly raise an eyebrow. Merlin turned his staff on an extremely difficult angle and hit Arthur on the right shoulder causing his arm to go numb, he repeated it on his left which caused Arthur to drop his staff. Merlin then went ahead to hold out his hand to Arthur as it was clear that Merlin won the friendly spar.

The crowd was silent… then they let out a mighty cheer that almost deafened Merlin. Uther stood and the crowd fell silent as he announced, "The winner of the friendly spar is Merlin Ambrose, Nephew of Gaius our Court Physician!" he sat down and the crowd started cheering and clapping even louder as Merlin blushed and waved to the audience.

Arthur went up to Merlin and gave him a pointed look. "So, Gaius _exaggerated_ your skill did he Merlin?" Arthur asked, hiding the smirk that was threatening to appear on his face. Merlin blushed, "Apparently not My Lord" he replied, bowing to try hide his blush. "Stop bowing Merlin, you beat me when I was trying my _hardest_. If that is not worth a Knighthood and _my_ personal respect, then I do not know what is! Even though it was only a friendly spar you beat me fairly." Arthur told him, certain that Merlin deserved a knighthood for defeating him, nothing to do with the fact that Merlin had more skill with a staff than anyone he'd ever seen, nope, not at all he told himself, inwardly grinning like a madman.

Uther was shocked as he made his way over to Arthur and Merlin "Merlin!" he boomed joyfully, putting up a polite smile, "Congratulations on being victorious. I must say where in the world did you learn to wield a staff like that?" he asked, curiously. "I taught myself Sire, going of what I learnt from the Knights that passed

through my village, I developed my own fighting style and perfected every move there is to learn at the present time." Merlin replied, bowing to Uther. "I see… I would like for you to dine with myself, Arthur and the Lady Morgana tonight Merlin, if you can." Uther said to him, giving him a small nod of respect as Merlin replied, "Of course Sire, I'd be honoured to."

"Very Good, we shall see you tonight Merlin." Uther nodded once again to him and said to Arthur "Come Arthur we must go see to the court."

"Of course Father" he replied. Arthur nodded to Merlin and Merlin bowed to them both again as they left the field.

'What have I gotten myself into' Merlin thought to himself as he left the field, not noticing an emerald eyed beauty following him.

Line Break - - Line Break - - Line Break - Line Break - - Line Break - - Line Break - - Line Break - Line Break - - Line Break - - Line Break - - Line Break – Line

**Wow! I don't know how this is under 2000 words! I cannot believe it! I spent so much time on this and it goes over 6 and a half pages! 6 and a half! Oh well hopefully next one will be longer! Thanks for reading Love u guys/gals (Friendly way tho i'm taken xD ) :3**

**I hope you enjoyed it everyone! Thanks again everyone who Followed, Favoured and/or Reviewed! It means so much!**

**As always, Follow, Favourite, Review and Share! Constructive Criticism appreciated, Looking for a beta reader with much experience PM me to apply :)**

**Thx for reading**

**-M**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Dinner and Job Offer

_**BOOM! Right on Midnight!**_

_**Technically still Friday when i upload this**_

_**Please enjoy :3**_

_**-M**_

_**Big thank you to: **_

_**Silver Wolf Luna**_

_**mosier-valdez**_

_**corischaos**_

_**You10**_

_**JosieNightOwl**_

_**Court818**_

_**ReadsWayTooMuch **_

_**And last but NOT least**_

_**Mystic4 Gohan**_

_**Thank you to all of you for following my story! Hope you enjoy it as it progresses! :3**_

_**Enjoy **_

* * *

_**Hidden questions**_

_Thoughts_

Chapter 4 – The Dinner and Job Offers

That night, Merlin entered the Dining hall at precisely 5 pm in his best red shirt, blue neckerchief, and the best pair of pants he could find. his dark messy hair combed back into a formal hairstyle, and a family heirloom ring on his ring finger his expression one of polite courtesy as he bowed to the King, Prince, and the Lady Morgana. '_Holy Mother of the Ancient Queens'_ Morgana thought as she saw Merlin entered the hall, '_He looks so handsome, he could pass as a Prince if he was dressed in royal looking clothes… and what is that? A ring? Looks like it has a crest on it, but I can't see from here.' _As she finished her thoughts, Merlin had just bowed and Uther spoke, "Welcome Merlin! Please sit" he gestured to the seat next to Morgana and Merlin sat as he said in a pleasant formal tone, "Thank you Sire, Good evening to you, your Majesty, Prince Arthur, Lady Morgana."

"Good evening to you Merlin" replied Arthur, Morgana and, to the shock of them both, _Uther_ replied as well. The servants entered, Merlin recognised Gwen serving the Lady Morgana, and placed the food on the table as well as asking what their master's wanted of the plates. Merlin requested his assigned servant, George, to get him some chicken, lettuce, beef, carrots, and some bread onto his plate. Whilst George went to get his food, Uther asked Merlin, in between a bite of chicken leg, "So, Merlin, may I ask what crest is on your ring there? I recognise it but I cannot remember the name for one moment."

Merlin hesitated, '_Father said to trust Uther because he doesn't know that Ambrosiac is a Kingdom were Magic is allowed. He does know the Prince's name, Emrys, and if he knows that, he must know that my name is a nickname I go by… Lady Magic please don't let me misjudge this decision.'_ After thinking for what seemed like quite a long time, for him, but was only a second or two for everyone else, he replied, "It is the crest of the Ambrosiac Royal Family, Sire."

Uther's eyebrows shot up in astonishment, "Are you apart of the Royal Family Merlin?" he asked, for once he was genuinely surprised, in all his years of being King of Camelot he'd never known that Gaius was related to the Royal Family of a prosperous and powerful kingdom such as Ambrosiac. Merlin answered this without hesitation, "Yes Sire, I am the Prince."

"But you said your name was Merlin" Morgana said quietly, only just loud enough to be heard in the silent hall.

"I did My Lady, and I am still Merlin. I was just named Emrys Merlin Ambrose, however, please still call me Merlin, I prefer Emrys to be used only for formal occasions, council meetings and peace treaties." Merlin answered, answering her hidden question, **what should I call you then?** At the same time.

Arthur was shocked, with good reason too, the humble and quiet man that he had lost to, was the Heir to a Kingdom that was as powerful and wealthy as Camelot, if not MORE so than it if the rumours from travellers were to be believed.

"Well, that is a surprise." Arthur said dryly.

"Indeed it is" Uther remarked, giving Merlin a look that clearly said, 'I want to know why you didn't say so in the first place.'

Merlin blushed and replies "I didn't know if you would believe me or not because Gaius hasn't told you about his relations to the Royal Family."

Morgana nodded and speaks up, "He speaks truth, My Lord, if he came into Camelot, dressed in peasant clothes, with nothing to prove his claim apart from a ring with the crest on, I have no doubt all three of us would've laughed in his face or thrown him in the stocks for false claims. However, after seeing him fight, there is no doubt he is the Prince of Ambrosiac, we can confirm it with Gaius tomorrow if you so wish it My Lord."

Merlin smiled appreciatively at Morgana, "Thank you My Lady" he nodded his head gratefully.

Morgana blushed, replying with, "No problem My Lord" which in turn caused Merlin to blush and Uther noticed the exchange of blushes between them.

'_If I wed Morgana off to Merlin, Camelot will gain a powerful ally. Yes, I think I will do that, but not right now. After he has been here for a few years.' _Uther thought to himself, his expression not giving away his thoughts.

"That won't be necessary Morgana. And, Merlin, if I may ask, what brings you to Camelot in disguise as a peasant?" Uther questioned.

"My turncoat uncle My Lord, he brought an army of evil to the castle and my Father forced me and my Mother to flee as he defended the citadel." Merlin answered solemnly, "I intend to stay here for a few years, enhancing my skills of Combat when possible, before returning to Ambrosiac, finding my Knights, and taking back my Kingdom if it has been lost."

"Well, Prince Emrys, you are welcome to stay for as long as you need. I offer you a Job here in Camelot which could use your skills in combat as Arthur is too busy to do it." Uther spoke in a formal tone, as they all stood up to retire to their chambers.

"I would be happy to do any job required of me King Uther." Merlin replied in the same tone.

"I would like you to become the personal bodyguard of the Lady Morgana, should you except, I will have the antechamber next to her rooms made fit for a Prince and a bodyguard of your skill." Uther told him.

Morgana opened her mouth to protest but Merlin cut her off before she could say anything.

"I would be privileged to My Lord. It will be a wonderful opportunity to get to know the Lady Morgana better instead of basing my opinions from the stories I have been told by the travellers and merchants that come from here."

Morgana blushed and bid the three men goodnight and left the hall. Arthur made an excuse about 'wanting to think on what had happened' and bid the King and his fellow Prince goodnight, following Morgana's lead, leaving Merlin and Uther alone as they walked out the hall together.


	5. Chapter 5 - Flashbacks

**Welp, I never stuck to what I said :( So sorry!**

**I had to rewrite this chapter about 5 times! Please enjoy!**

**R&R**

**-M**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Flashbacks

_Italics - Flashbacks_

Merlin watched from a balcony on the 3rd floor of the castle as his assigned personal manservant, George, moved his clothes from Gaius's spare chamber to his chambers joined onto Morgana's.

His eyes moved from his manservant to the horizon as his mind reflected on when the people of Camelot were told of his bodyguard position, not his status as a Prince in case his traitorous uncle had spies in Camelot.

-Start Flashbacks-

_The people of Camelot, those who lived in the main city, gazed up at King Uther, their Prince and the Lady Morgana as they stood on the royal balcony designed for speeches or announcements. Most of the people had noticed Merlin standing behind Morgana, in specially made armour with the crest of both Le Fey and Camelot on the right breast. He was holding the helmet which was in the shape of a dragon skull, in one hand and the staff he won the mock duel with in the other, he also had two long swords in sheaths on his back to form a X. The people thought he looked quite menacing with his cold, stern expression and piercing sea blue eyes._

_Uther raised his hands to silence the crowds and they looked expectantly at him._

"_People of Camelot, today, myself, Prince Arthur and the Lady Morgana have agreed on hiring a skilled individual to be the Lady Morgana's bodyguard." Uther announced._

_The crowd murmured in agreement of the announcement, far too many attempts on her life had been happening recently._

"_His name is Merlin Ambrose, the young man who bested Prince Arthur in a friendly mock duel with staffs. He is the best man for the Job as the Prince himself cannot be with Morgana every waking hour of the day, Merlin will be."_

_The crowd cheered and clapped, announcing the people's agreement with the King's choice. _

_Uther turned around and stood beside Arthur and Merlin as Morgana stepped up and spoke as well,_

"_I believe that Merlin shall be a worthy guardian and a worthier friend. He has pledged an eternal oath to protect me with his life and soul. King Uther, in his great wisdom, has announced to us that should the time come when I am needed to be wed in order to make peace with a neighbouring Kingdom," here she took a deep breath, "I will marry Merlin instead and we will go and serve the King or Queen of that Kingdom until our last breath."_

_The castle courtyard was filled with a palpable silence as everyone considered the words of their King's ward._

_One brave, or foolish, man shouted in anger,_

"_But he isn't even nobility! He shouldn't be able to become a Knight never mind the fucking guard of Lady Morgana! It goes against the Knight's fucking code!"_

_Guards had begun to make their way towards the angry man whilst he had been ranting._

_Morgana looked pained as she turned and gazed into Merlin's piercing blue eyes. He kept his expression stony and blank but nodded almost imperceptibly and she suddenly knew what to do._

"_Stop." Her voice rang out, no emotion giving away her true feelings. The guards looked at her in confusion, one of them holding a binding rope in his hands ready to take the biased man to the dungeons._

"_What is your name, boy?" she asked, her melodic voice as cold as a winter blizzard. The man, now pale and not nearly as arrogant as he was moments ago gulped visibly and shakily answered,_

"_Bowen, son of Owen, my Lady."_

_Morgana nodded, her raven black hair glinting in the blazing sun, she turned to Merlin once again who, as before, was wearing an emotionless expression but his eyes told her all she needed to know._

"_Please explain why you feel fit to insult my bodyguard? Not only him but also the King, Prince and Myself as we are the ones who offered him the Job." Morgana questioned, her voice wavering just slightly in anger which caused the young man to pale even more, something thought impossible by the guards surrounding him._

"_I-I-I don't know my Lady." He stuttered, fearing he would be thrown in the dungeons or banished._

"_He may not be a noble but he bested the greatest Knight of our Kingdom and that alone makes him worthy. You have no right to question it, nor does anyone else." Her voice had regained its cold hardness once again._

_The man had bowed his head, knowing his punishment was about to be announced._

"_You shall go to the dungeons for 3 days henceforth and after that you will be taken to the stocks for another 4 days. This is a light punishment compared to what others have been punished with for lesser insults than thus."_

_The young man nodded and bowed, clearly grateful at the light punishment._

_Morgana nodded to the guards who then took away the young man whilst the crowd clapped at the fair punishment as they knew if Uther had sentenced the man he would have been banished at the very least, if not executed for insulting Uther's choice._

_Morgana turned back around and stood next to Merlin as he smiled at her and she felt her heart leap._

"_Well done My Lady" he whispered softly, allowing a soft smile to grace his handsome features._

_Morgana smiled and Merlin's heart almost stopped,_

'_She's so beautiful when she smiles.' He thought._

_Merlin offered Morgana his arm, Uther had stepped up and dismissed the crowd so they could leave,_

"_Would you like an escort to you chambers Milady?" He asked charmingly, smiling._

"_Thank you, Milord" Morgana replied, taking the offered arm._

_Arthur was in deep conversation with his Father so the Lady and bodyguard duo left the balcony arm in arm to let them have the conversation in peace._

-End Flashback—

Merlin smiled as he felt a hand on his shoulder and a soft melodic voice say,

"Uther was quite shocked about my announcement to do with our 'marriage' should the need arrive."

"He will be" Merlin replied, his eyes not leaving the horizon.

"I know. He was thinking about offering me to you as a 'sign of peace' between our Kingdoms," Morgana almost snarled at the thought of being given away for political matters.

"I'd of refused."

Morgana gained a confused look and Merlin turned around, sensing her confusion.

"I'm not going to lie to you Morgana" he began, "I do like you, a lot. More than I've ever liked any woman before."

Morgana blushed but she smiled.

"However, I'd rather you like me for who I am Morgana, not because you are forced to by Uther." He finished.

"Thank you Merlin" Morgana answered softly.

Merlin smiled and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear then turned back around again, only this time Morgana's hand was intertwined with his own.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Mark of Nimueh

**Hi... plz don't kill me. I swear this wait was worth it! Over 6000 words between juggling GCSE preparations, surprise exams, revision and not having time to write for weeks, this is amazing for me. Please remember this is my 1st time writing over 1k - 2k words for a chapter so please give me feedback! **

**Also, a HUGE thank you to all of my 12 reviewers, 44 followers and the 28 people who have favourited this fanfic! Thanks so much! You are all AMAZING! **

**As always, Enjoy!**

~8~ = Line break ( writing "line break" every scene was getting annoying lol)

_italics_ = _Spells_

**Disclaimer: BBC own Merlin, I do not make any profit of this and the only things I own is my OC and the Plot**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Mark of Nimueh

As daybreak arrived, the people of Camelot awoke and began going about their daily jobs or chores. Farmers toiled in the fields, blacksmiths worked in the many forges scattered carelessly around, guards patrolled and when the people saw them, they felt safe.

Overall, it was a rather enjoyable day at Camelot, or at least it would have been...had a body not been found at the edge of the marketplace. Gaius had been called in and so, of course, the Lady Morgana asked to go with him, Arthur was at training with the knights, Merlin wasn't a Knight so he wasn't needed to go to training, Gwen had been given the day off so it wasn't like they were needed for anything important or needed to be anywhere. And... if they could drag this out a bit, perhaps they could avoid being needed at the court session which was due to happen in the mid-afternoon. Which was why morning would find Morgana and Merlin crouched next to Gaius as he carefully examined the body on the ground.

"Aren't you worried?" Morgana asked, wrinkling her nose at the body lying face down before her.

"Of what?" Gaius questioned offhandedly, too focused on the body.

"That you might catch whatever it is," Merlin answered.

"I'm the Court Physician. This is part of my job. Most of the time there's really nothing to fear," he reached out to roll the body over, earning a squeak from Morgana as she jumped back at the sight of it. It was pale, far too pale to be normal, with pale blue veins bulging all over, its eyes as cloudy and blue as the rest of him.

'I'm guessing this isn't one of those times?' she mouthed to her bodyguard silently.

Merlin grimaced slightly, "You were saying?"

Gaius looked around, startled, clearly not even HE was expecting something like that. He sighed, murmuring quietly to them when he noticed people walking past the small alley that they had found the body in, "The people mustn't see this, they'll panic."

Morgana looked around and, spotting an old cloth, grabbed it and threw it over the body so that Merlin and Gaius could lift it onto the small wagon they'd brought with them.

~8~

'What do you think it is?' Morgana heard the small whisper beside her as she glanced up at her bodyguard, who was pulling the cart with Gaius as she walked behind it.

'I have no idea,' she replied, just as quietly, 'But it can't be a natural disease.'

'You think it's magic?'

She shrugged, 'I hope not, Uther's already killed someone, and I'd rather not have anyone else die, but what else could it be?'

Merlin smiled inside at the fact she doesn't seem to hate magic and furrowed his brow in thought, 'Hopefully Gaius can find an answer.'

'And a cure,' she added, 'I just hope it doesn't spre…'

"What're you doing?" a voice asked from behind them, startling them. They turned quickly to see Gwen walking up to them with a small handful of flowers in her hand and a basket on her arm.

"Uh," Morgana started, looking quickly at her bodyguard for help.

What do you say to a question like that? Especially when one was trying to discreetly move a body without others noticing.

"Just...moving something," Merlin answered, mentally wincing at the knowledge that the something was what seemed to be a magically diseased corpse. He walked over to Morgana, standing next to her so that Gwen wouldn't be able to see the leg sticking through the cloth.

"Looks heavy," she commented, trying to peer around them to no avail as they leaned over every way that she turned to block her attempts.

"Ah, not really," Merlin shrugged, trying to look casual, "You just have to…"

"Has someone given you flowers?" Morgana questioned suddenly, trying to steer the conversation away from the body and noticing the bouquet in Gwen's hands.

"Oh no," Gwen blushed, fiddling with the flowers for a moment before looking at them, "Would you like one? A purple one," she shuffled through the flowers, trying to pick two out.

"Sure," they replied slowly, reaching out as Gwen handed them some of the little lavender flowers. Morgana stuck one over her ear as Merlin placed his in the neck of his breastplate. Gaius cleared his throat behind them, and they quickly said their goodbyes, pulling the cart the rest of the way to the physician's chambers.

~8~

Merlin and Morgana stood off to the side as Gaius continued to examine the body as it laid on an examination bench in the physician's chambers, looking through a magnifying glass as he poked at the protruding veins, "I've never seen anything like this before," he muttered to himself.

"Is it like a... plague or something?" Morgana asked, shaking her head as she stood a bit behind Merlin, the sight of the body was starting to unsettle her quite a bit. Despite being in such a large town aswell as being the King's ward, she'd never been exposed to many dead bodies, none like this.

"No, I fear that something like this could never come from nature," he answered before muttering, "But who has this kind of power?"

"You think it's caused by magic?" Merlin glanced at his charge their fears already confirmed.

Before Gaius could actually speak though, a pounding on the door echoed throughout the chambers, "Merlin! Morgana!" Arthur's yells could be heard even through the thick wood.

Merlin laughed as Morgana rolled her eyes and went to open the door, muttering something about pratly, impatient princes under her breath,"We're coming!" she huffed, opening the door and half-glaring at the blonde man standing on the other side, "SO sorry we're late to the court," she replied, though her tone alone told him _she_ wasn't sorry in the slightest.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it with you," Arthur sighed, before his eyes fell on the flower tucked away in her hair and his jaw tightened unconsciously, "Has someone given you flowers Morgana?"

Morgana eyed him, a delicate eyebrow rising at the question, it was said with...quite the different intonation than she'd given to Gwen, "Oh yeah," she rolled her eyes, "A rather dashing young man ran up to me in the market, gave me this flower, kissed me full on the lips, and declared his vast, undying love for me."

Arthur stared at her in wide-eyed shock. She had said it so seriously he wasn't sure whether she was telling the truth or having one on him. She was the King's ward and only someone with a severe death wish would kiss the King's ward not only in public but in front of her personal bodyguard who was meant to stop such things from even being attempted.

"She's joking sire," Merlin cut in, seeing the shock and brief hint of...something that resembled anger flash across his fellow prince's eyes.

As expected, Arthur didn't seem to take kindly to her jest as he glared at them both, "Just tell Gaius my father wants to see him, now," and before they could speak another word, he stormed off.

Morgana rolled her eyes and turned to shut the door, she looked up to see Gaius chuckling silently to himself, "And what, may I ask, is so funny Gaius?"

Gaius smiled as he shook his head, his gaze still focused on the body, "I never quite pictured Arthur as one to take a joke seriously ," and indeed he hadn't, the boy had always been rather a bit...arrogant, hardly ever to feel inferior to someone else, fully thinking himself capable of obtaining whatever he wished but also a joker of sorts when he was younger.

Merlin cracked a smile at this and turned to Gaius "Uncle..."

"I heard," he replied, still not looking up.

"I mean, why couldn't he just tell you himself?" Merlin grumbled slightly, "I'm a prince and bodyguard not a servant."

"Because that's the way it is," Gaius finally looked up at them, "You're in a different kingdom and you're also in hiding so you're technically just a bodyguard who takes orders from nobody but the King, the Prince and your charge."

Merlin tried to reply but couldn't think of anything to say so he settled with grumbling, "I hate it when you're right about this kind of stuff."

Gaius smirked slightly as Merlin admitted he was right, "Right, get this covered up you two."

"Why should we?" Morgana asked innocently, "We're not _bodyguards_."

"No, you're my dogsbodies," he deadpanned, "Come on, hurry up."

~8~

Morgana flinched as she saw why Gaius had been called so urgently to the Great Hall. There, on the floor, surrounded by the king and some of the knights, was another body. She glanced to her side as she felt something take her hand and smiled thankfully at her bodyguard for his silent comfort. She might have been the girl to hang around Arthur and the other noble boys of the town more than with the girls as a younger girl but...dead bodies were just disgusting. They made her shudder and grimace and feel like her skin was crawling.

"What's happened to him?" Uther asked, his eyes wide with fear as Gaius rose from examining the body.

"I don't know, sire," he sighed, "That's the second case I've seen today."

"Why didn't you report it to me?" Uther demanded.

"I was attempting to find out the cause," Gaius replied calmly, Merlin had no idea how her uncle could remain so calm with Uther half-shouting at him.

"And what did you conclude?" the king eyed him, though everyone could tell he was dreading the answer.

"I don't think it's time to hurry to conclusions, the scientific process is a long one," Gaius looked away, trying to lead the king away from the topic he knew was coming, one he knew Uther would react very badly to.

"But why did you conceal this from me?" Uther questioned, more softly this time.

"Sire, I've never seen anything like this," Gaius answered quickly, "The victims are dying within 24 hours and it's spreading fast."

"So, what is the cause?" he demanded once again.

"I think you should say the cause, the most _likely _cause...is sorcery," Gaius answered reluctantly.

Uther gasped, his face growing two shades paler while Merlin and Morgana glanced at each other uncomfortably. This would not end well, especially if magic was involved. And now that Uther suspected a sorcerer to be the cause, they would have to be even more on guard with their magic. It was times like these where Merlin actually felt a bit fearful. Uther's hatred of magic was well known and with him on alert...even the smallest suspicion or inkling of magic would set him off.

Uther did not let his shock last long as he turned to Arthur and ushered him to the side, "We must find who did this…"

"I will father," Arthur promised.

"Conduct door to door searches, increase your presence in the town, double the guards on all the gates," Uther listed, trying to cover any and all bases he could think of, then he turned to Morgana, "can you lend the physician your bodyguard, or even help him if you really must."

Morgana nodded her head and replied, "Of course sire."

"Merlin and Morgana?" Arthur blinked, a bit shocked by the request, "But what about…"

"We need Gaius to find a cure, he needs all the help we can give him," Uther replied seriously and Arthur knew there would be no arguing with him, "If Gaius is right, believe me, this city will be wiped out. This is the kind of magic that undermines our authority, challenges all we've done. If we cannot control this plague, people will turn to magic for a cure. We _have_ to find this sorcerer and quickly."

Arthur sighed, "Yes, father."

~8~

Merlin and Morgana stood at the corner of an alley in the Lower Towns, watching as Arthur fulfilled his father's orders, breaking down the door of a small house and entering to check for evidence of the sorcerer. Gaius stood between them, waiting a moment before turning and gesturing for them to follow. They only made it a few steps before Morgana heard someone coughing. She turned to see a pale man sitting against a beam of a store and ran to his side, "Gaius!" she called, getting both his and Merlin's attention.

Merlin immediately joined her at the man's side before turning to look at their uncle, "Gaius, he's still alive."

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for him," the old man sighed.

"But we haven't tried," Morgana argued, grabbing the man's hand, trying to offer him a bit of comfort.

"If we don't know what the disease is, then how can we cure him?" Gaius reminded them.

"I… don't know" Merlin sighed in defeat.

"We'll find the cure soon, we must, or Camelot may be in danger of attack." Gaius stated firmly

Merlin and Morgana could only look at each other and hope that Gaius was right, though they couldn't help but feel like, by the time that happened, most of Camelot would be dead if it truly was spreading as fast as he feared.

~8~

Merlin sat on a stool in the physician's chambers while Morgana took her usual place next to him, both of them watching the aged physician swirl something around in a vial.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked, shaking his head from his thoughts to grimace at the awful white colour of the fluid, it looked a bit too much like the colouring of the plague victims.

"I'm examining the contents of that man's stomach," Gaius replied simply.

There was a moment's silence before Morgana spoke, "And... that'll tell you who's done this?"

"No, but it might tell us how it's spread," he sighed and looked at Morgana and his nephew, "One thing I do know, this is magic of the darkest kind."

"Why do people just keep using magic like that?" Morgana said out loud, she just couldn't fathom why someone would still use magic to hurt someone else, innocent men and women and children, especially after the horrors of the purge, "It's not like it gives Uther or Arthur the best examples of how it can be used or gives hope of anyone seeing it besides being evil."

"Magic corrupts," was the answer Gaius gave, "People use if for their own ends."

"But not_ all_ magic is bad," Morgana insisted, looking at her protector who was smiling at her. "I know it isn't, thanks to my mother explaining to me when I asked one time."

"It's neither good nor bad," Gaius explained, smiling softly at his family, knowing where her mind had gone and...he had to admit, they were likely the best chance anyone had of ever coming to see magic as a force of good as opposed to evil, especially when Merlin figured out Morgana was a seer, "It's how you use it."

"Like a sword," Morgana murmured in thought, "It's just a tool, it's how the person holding it wields it that counts."

"Maybe we could tell that to Uther," Merlin jested, trying to lighten the mood, "Maybe he'll ban swords and the poor manservant won't have to clean Arthur's armour anymore."

Morgana had just giggled when Arthur and some guards burst into the room, '_And he complains about ME not knocking,_' Morgana thought to herself.

"Sorry Gaius," Arthur looked around, "I'm searching every room in the town."

"What for?" Gaius demanded.

"The sorcerer," Arthur stated, motioning for his men to search.

"Why would he be here?" Gaius asked as Merlin and Morgana backed away from him a bit, knowing full well that their uncle took serious offense to that statement, that he might be harbouring a sorcerer who meant harm to Camelot in his chambers. Merlin suddenly realized where he got his temper from, while neither he nor Gaius angered easily, when they were, they were dead scary.

"Look, I'm just doing my job," Arthur grumbled, clearly, he didn't like this either.

"Well, we've nothing to hide, go on then, search," Gaius glared, his temper just a bit lessened by the prince's tone, but still...to have him or his father think that the sorcerer that conjured the plague was with him, why it was ridiculous! If anything, the sorcerer that would most likely _end_ the plague resided with him. But Arthur mustn't know that.

Arthur looked around before walking over to a pile of books on a table, "All these books and papers?"

"My life's work, dedicated to the understanding of science," Gaius said proudly, "You're quite welcome to read them if you wish."

Arthur made a face that mirrored Merlin and Morgana's at the thought of reading through all those books. Arthur and his men continued their search when Arthur saw a door at the back of the room and moved towards it, "What's this room up here?"

"Oh, it's my old room before I moved to my new chambers, its now a storeroom" Merlin answered, taking a step towards it.

"What do you expect to find in there?" Gaius asked as Arthur reached out and opened the door.

"I'm looking for materials or evidence suggesting the use of enchantments," Arthur repeated as though he had said it hundreds of time before, which he probably had.

Before another word could be spoken, Arthur's voice reached them from their room, "Wow this is messy."

Merlin grinned slightly and followed Arthur into the room with Morgana just behind him.

"I found a place where you can put things when you tidy for your uncle, Merlin," Arthur spoke, shutting a small door and turning to face them, "It's called a cupboard."

Merlin grinned at him as he stepped past them and across the room to look at the old bedside. Arthur looked around once more before heading back to the main room, Merlin and Morgana following him, "How long do you think it may be before you find a cure?" Arthur asked Gaius.

"Depends on how many interruptions I get," Gaius replied tersely.

"Of course, I'm sorry," Arthur winced, embarrassed, before turning to the guards and motioning for them to leave, "We're finished here."

As soon as they were gone and Gaius shut the door, he turned to face the two nobles, "A sorcerer who's powerful enough to do this will not be found searching the town," Gaius stated knowingly.

"So what can we do?" Merlin sighed.

"Hope that science can find the answer before this kills us all," Gaius sighed before turning back to his concoction.

~8~

A day or so later, yet another body appeared on Gaius's examining bench. Merlin and Morgana stood on either side as Gaius stood at the head, each of them looking at the poor soul who had fallen prey to the plague, "What's different about this victim?" Gaius questioned, looking at the two before him.

"She's a woman?" Merlin replied, confused as to where this was going.

'Way to state the obvious Merlin,' he heard from the left and glared slightly at Morgana as she slapped him across the head jokingly.

"Sometimes I do wonder whether all princes and their intelligence are the same," Gaius muttered, conveniently ignoring Merlin's protest, "Anything else?"

"She's a minor courtier, I've seen her loads of times, I think she's Mary Pellom" Morgana answered, "But what difference does that make?"

"Ah, courtiers seldom go down to the Lower Towns so what does that mean?" Gaius answered with another question.

"She'd not talk to a peasant unless needed?" Morgana guessed, wincing at her own words.

"Do try to choose your words more carefully next time My Lady," Gaius sighed at her phrasing, "But yes, it suggests that the disease is not spread from physical contact."

"And they probably ate different food," Merlin supplied.

"Good, anything else?"

"I doubt they breathe the same air," Morgana thought aloud.

"So what's the only thing they do share?"

"Water?" Merlin asked as Gaius nodded, "Water! You think the disease is spread through water?"

"Merlin, you're a prodigy," Gaius replied sarcastically as he handed him a bucket.

Merlin and Morgana quickly left Gaius's chambers and went to the market to collect some water from the pump.

~8~

~8~

Merlin lit a torch as he and Morgana entered the caverns below the castle that lead to the water source of the castle and the Lower Town, with Gaius taking the lead. It was a bit dark and creepy, but neither of them had much of a problem. They hadn't been scared of the dark since they were five and with their magic, there wasn't much that could hurt them.

They walked for a bit till Gaius came to a stop before a small wall with water behind it, "The water from here supplies the whole town," he explained, handing Morgana a bottle, "Take a sample."

Morgana stepped forward and dipped the bottle into the water to take the sample. She stepped back and handed it to Gaius who held it up, trying to see more of it in the torchlight but it wasn't working well, "Best take it back and examine it."

No sooner had he spoke, a giant creature sprung up from the water before them. It was only for a moment, but it was enough for them to realize it _wasn't_ a normal, natural creature, it was one created from sorcery.

"What the _hell_ was that?!" Morgana exclaimed as the creature dove back into the water.

~8~

They had rushed back to Gaius's chambers and immediately set to work searching his books for whatever that creature was.

"There!" Gaius proclaimed, pointing to a page as Merlin and Morgana came over, "It was an Afanc."

Turning paler than his natural skin colour already was, causing Morgana to glance at him questioningly, Merlin asked "Are you sure Uncle?" staring at the picture in the book.

It looked like the creature he had seen, though he couldn't be certain, it happened so quickly. He just prayed it was only that and not a more powerful creature.

"A beast born of clay and water which can only be conjured up by the most powerful sorcerer or sorceress," Gaius read before looking at them, "Now we have to find a way to defeat it. But where?"

Gaius looked up at his vast collection of books, as Merlin and Morgana looked at each other, "That could take days," Morgana complained.

"Everyone could be dead by then," Merlin added.

"Have you got a better idea?" Gaius asked, glancing back at them.

Sighing quietly, Merlin and Morgana quickly skimmed through Gaius's books, taking turns pulling them off of the shelves and stacking them on the desks and benches before them. They were trying to find anything at all on the elements as Merlin figured out that if it was made of clay and water, which is two elements then in theory another two should destroy it, but they were having no such luck finding a book on them. A moment after Morgana had slammed yet another useless book shut, the physician himself entered.

"What're you doing?" he asked, looking down at the number of books lying haphazardly around the room. This would take forever to sort through...again. Arthur had already set them all out of order during his small raid.

"Looking for a book," Merlin answered, shutting one and grabbing another.

"Going to tell me which one?" Gaius frowned as Merlin pulled a book from a pile, causing the others to fall over.

"We need to know about the elements," Morgana spoke this time.

"The elements?" Gaius shook his head, not knowing where they were going with this.

"Yes, which one would we find them in?" Merlin looked up at him, a book open in his lap.

"Most often the base elements are at the heart of the scientific process," Gaius recited.

"Yes, Gaius, as much as I would just LOVE a lecture on science, I'd really rather just work out how the elements are meant to help us kill the Afanc," Morgana remarked dryly, looking up from the book in her hands as well. She knew she was probably being a bit snide and rude to him, but she tended to get that way when she was frustrated and, in a rush,

"Well an Afanc is a creature made from earth and water, that's two of the four base elements," their uncle explained, not at all perturbed by her remark.

"What about the other two?" Merlin questioned, getting excited, this could work after all!

"Perhaps they would destroy it?" Gaius replied, catching onto their train of thought, "With fire, wind and fire. How did you find this out?"

"I had a theory and you just proved me correct Uncle," Merlin answered easily.

"Well then, we'll need Arthur's help." Was the reply off Gaius.

~8~

Somehow Morgana got Gwen to agree to help her get Arthur to kill the Afanc. They stopped outside Arthur's room, "Stay here till I signal you," she said before casually entering the chambers. Gwen stepped up and peered a bit around the door frame so she could see Morgana and hear what was being said.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked when he saw Morgana. He glanced around his room which drew Morgana's attention to how messy it was, making her roll her eyes at it. Honestly, was the man_ that_ incapable of cleaning up after himself? "Sorry, about all this, my servant hasn't been in today."

Ok, obviously he was.

"Poor George," Morgana muttered,

"Yeah," Arthur nodded, not knowing what else to say.

"I heard George saying something to Gwen about going off to find the sorcerer himself," she remarked offhandedly.

"You're joking?" he gave her an incredulous look; how foolish could his servant be?! The boy could hardly hold a sword without collapsing never mind finding a sorcerer and killing one! And then where would he be? He'd have to train new a servant and his room would be in even worse condition.

Morgana looked at him from under her eye lashes, "To be willing to give up their lives for the kingdom's…I certainly can't imagine anyone, any man, loving me so much."

"No, I certainly can't imagine that either," he muttered, wondering where it was that she was going with this.

"That's because you're not like Merlin, or George" Morgana stated, quite serious all of a sudden, Arthur's brow furrowed as he detected some other emotion playing behind her words as she spoke of Merlin, "their lovers and protectors."

"Yes," he began slowly as Morgana turned to glance around the room, her gaze lingering over her shoulder for a moment, "Maybe that's because I haven't found the right person to…love."

Just as he finished speaking, Gwen walked into the room. Morgana chanced a look at the prince, only to smirk slightly to herself as she saw his attention fully focused on the other girl. Whatever it was he might feel for the girl, irritation, fondness, what have you...he certainly was intrigued by her. She turned to face the girl in question, "Ah Gwen," she smiled, as though she hadn't known the girl was right there, "Doesn't it seem as though the age of gallantry is dead?"

Gwen glanced at her in confusion for just a moment before she nodded slowly, picking up on what the noblewoman was planning, "Yes," she answered, sighing, "It seems like, these days, any old fool can put on armour and call himself a hero," she glanced at Arthur from the corner of her eye, "Yet all of them would turn their backs and flee the moment a chance came to prove themselves and do what's right."

Arthur nearly laughed at the situation, the girl was either spending far too much time with Morgana, or just a good learner, "What do you want me to do?" he asked, knowing they were trying to bait him.

Morgana looked at Gwen, indicating she was to explain. Gwen took a breath, "We know what's caused the plague," she answered, "There's an Afanc in the water supply."

"And I am to…" Arthur trailed, leaving the question open.

"You're supposed to invite it over to a lovely dinner," she deadpanned before rolling her eyes, "_Kill it_ obviously. You've got a sword," she gestured vaguely at him, "It's all sharp and pointy, I know it is, George nearly beheaded himself trying to clean it, plus my _father_ made it. So, USE it."

"Please, Arthur," Morgana spoke up, "We don't have much time."

Arthur nodded, he liked the girl, he had known her as long as he had known Morgana, she was like a sister to him, just like Morgana was. So, he agreed to do it.

He picked up his sword and strode out of the room, Gwen and Morgana following after him, both women sharing a secret smile.

~8~

They ran across the courtyard, seeing Merlin waiting for them to lead the way down to the tunnels, having planned ahead to get down there as they were certain that Arthur was going to help. Morgana rushed ahead to join her bodyguard's lead, who held his staff in one hand and an unlit torch in the other, which he handed to Arthur. They paused at the opening of the staircase that would lead to the monster, lighting some more torches and making their way down to the dark depths below.

"You better be right about this," Arthur muttered as he glanced at his two friends. As soon as he spoke a low grumbling (that sounded a bit too much like a growl for comfort) echoed through the cavern.

Morgana let out a surprised gasp and reached out, only to have Merlin's hand take hers in comfort. She glanced at him, smiling in relief and thanks.

The gasp seemed to remind Arthur that it wasn't just him and Merlin exploring the shadows as he glanced back at Morgana and Morgana, "You should stay here," he tried to sound authoritative, suggesting it wasn't a request at all but an order, "Both of you."

"I'm coming with you," Morgana argued, her grip on Merlin's hand tightening slightly, though Arthur couldn't quite see thanks to the fabric of Morgana's dress fluttering over their entwined hands. Gwen simply nodded in agreement, trying desperately not to smile at the hands she had glimpsed.

"No."

"Scared we'll show you up?" Morgana challenged.

"Father will slam us both in chains if he knew I'd endangered you," he said, more towards Morgana. He knew his father wouldn't care one way or another if Gwen was hurt, but he knew he'd never forgive himself if anything happened to her either.

"Good thing he doesn't know about it then," Morgana replied.

"I'm telling you Morgana, I'm telling you both, turn back," he nearly shouted, glancing between the two, "You could get hurt!"

"Oh and YOU will most certainly get hurt," Morgana took a few steps towards him, stepping right up to him, her chest nearly touching his...before pushing past him, being sure to nudge his shoulder a bit, "If you try to stop me going anywhere my bodyguard goes."

Morgana smirked at the man before walking past Arthur, Merlin following along behind her as she had yet to let go of his hand, "How are we going to find it?" she asked after a moment, looking around.

"Just like we did…" Merlin answered, holding his staff ready to attack at a moment's notice, "Or it finds us."

"Stop!" Arthur suddenly shouted.

"What?" Morgana spun around, following Arthur's gaze towards the shadows that lined the walls.

"It's just a shadow," he replied, still staring at the wall warily, "Spread out."

They entered the chamber that Gaius had led them to before and began walking in different directions, Morgana letting go of Merlin's hand as she went to inspect something to the side. She had just picked up what appeared to be the remnants of an egg when she heard Arthur cry out and the swish of a sword cutting air reached her.

"What is it?" Morgana asked, rushing to where he stood.

"Are you alright?" Morgana added.

"Did you see it?" Merlin continued

Arthur nearly rolled his eyes at them, "Yes."

"What did it look like?" Merlin looked around frantically, trying to find it.

"It's quick," was all Arthur could get out before Gwen screamed, the Afanc appearing right in front of her.

Morgana didn't even think as she immediately tackled the woman to the side, succeeding in pushing her out of the way before the monster could attack her.

Arthur lunged at it, but missed as it disappeared once again, "Where is it?" he spun around in an effort to spot it. Morgana glanced around as well as she helped pull Morgana to her feet, muttering apologies under her breath which Morgana shrugged off, no need to apologize for saving her life.

"I think it's gone this way," Merlin called from behind them.

Arthur quickly made his way down the tunnel Merlin was standing by, waving his torch to try and get enough light to spot the monster. He didn't have to wait long as the Afanc made itself noticed. It came towards them slowly at first and Arthur slashed at it with his sword and Merlin with his staff, but the monster knocked them back. Morgana grabbed the torch from Gwen and swiped at it, buying them some time for Merlin and Arthur to get back on their feet. Arthur took the torch from her and went after the beast, distracting it from the others until he realized that, while his plan had worked, he had also backed himself into a wall. He only had a torch in his hand at this point, and it seemed as though the fire wasn't doing anything to the monster as it rose up, raising its giant claw to swipe at him.

"Arthur!" Morgana gasped as Merlin rushed up next to her.

"Use the torch!" Merlin yelled, before looking over to see Morgana drag Gwen behind a pillar to hide, keeping both women's view of the monster hidden. He quickly nodded to himself as he knew she was keeping Gwen harm as well as herself, "_Lyft sy be in bǽlwylm ac forhienanse wiðere_!" he chanted quietly, holding out his staff at Arthur and the monster as he charged, guiding his magic through the staff and praying it would work.

Arthur held up the torch, sticking it out as though he were holding an enemy at sword point...when suddenly the flames began to grow as wind blew around him. He averted his eyes as the fire grew quite bright just as Merlin swung his staff at the monster's head and, the next thing he knew...the beast was destroyed with Merlin dealing the killing blow.

Arthur looked around at everyone, Morgana bringing Gwen away from the pillar, allowing them to see everything once more, "Is it gone?" the king's ward's maidservant asked, a bit shaken from the sight of the horrid creature.

Morgana looked at her bodyguard and then the prince before turning to the woman, "I think so."

A split-second later Morgana was standing straight up, a determined look in her eyes, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's tell Uther that the plague is over!"

And with that, she marched back towards the entrance, three very amused people following behind her.

~8~

As soon as Uther had been told of the monster and its destruction, he immediately released the suspects from prison. Gaius took the egg that Morgana had held onto and, with its help, was able to devise a cure for the rest of the people who had been infected by the water.

~8~

That night, after finishing sorting various books on the shelves, Merlin and Morgana sat in Gaius's chambers, enjoying…or trying to enjoy…a quiet dinner with Gaius as a show of gratitude for his help after a job well done as they weren't expected to eat with the King that night. They glanced down at their soup, staring at the broth as though it contained some sort of disease, which it very recently had.

"The water's fine now, there's no need to worry," Gaius stated, taking a bite of his soup, "This is the work of a very powerful sorceress," he warned them, having recognized a mark on the egg that Morgana had found, a symbol used by the sorceress Nimueh, a dreaded foe of Camelot apparently, "I only hope you didn't come to her attention."

"Doubtful," Merlin snorted and Gaius just gave him a questioning look.

"She knows who I am, she is not just Camelot's enemy" Merlin clarified with a look in his eye that showed his hatred for her.

~8~

Unbeknownst to them, in a cave not too far from Camelot, the evil sorceress Nimueh was absolutely livid as she watched the three joking and laughing in her Scrying Pool.

"Merlin, Morgana…you will pay for this," she spat hatefully before splashing the water with her fist, distorting the image till it faded away.

* * *

**Also, a HUGE thank you to all of my 12 reviewers, 45 followers and the 28 people who have favourited this fanfic! Thanks so much! You are all AMAZING! **

**As always, Follow, Favourite, Review and Share! Constructive Criticism appreciated and I am always looking for a beta reader with even just a tiny bit of experience with beta reading a Merlin ff PM me to apply (no offence to those who have no experience) :)**

**Thx for reading**

**-M**

**Update 18th October 2019: I know it said that Lady Helen would be arriving either a day later or the day after but with how Mary Collins killed her in the series i'm making it so they have had a delay and that Uther is sending out scouts to find her and her guards, the court session Merlin Morgana avoided was Uther sending scouts out and reassuring the court members that she would be there soon.**

**Apologies for any confusion ] **

**Thx for reading**

**-M**


	7. AN: I AM ALIVE!

**Hello everyone! I am back! I am so so so so so so (you get my point with the so's) Sorry I have been inactive!**

**I... have no real excuse considering what is happening in the world right now and the fact I do not need to sit my GCSE's at all. **

**So, kinda happy but also reeeaaaallyyy... angry (understatement but being PG for this note lol) that I don't get to earn my grades and instead have to rely on whatever the exam boards say I have earned.**

**I WILL be updating this story, just give me a few days to re-read what I have wrote and get back into the "flow" of things and I promise you will get +a chapter - whether it's long or short is debatable - before JUNE starts!**

**This authors note will be replaced with the chapter so on the 31st of May or 1st of June check back here for Chapter 6! (If your alerts don't tell you I've updated)**

**Thanks to all you guys and girls supporting the story love you all I promise I will not go away for so long without a valid excuse :3**

**You people are the best, cya soon.**

**-M**


	8. Chapter 7 - Lady Helen part 1

**AN: Enjoy everyone, I am back! If you haven't read the Authors Note please do! **

**Love you all and I'm really sorry for this short chapter but it's the best I could do after such a long time of not being able to write and having the deadline of the 1st of June (today) Enjoy and give me feedback if you liked it!**

* * *

_MIDNIGHT – DAY AFTER "The Mark of Nimueh"_

Lady Helen at the desk in her tent, braiding her hair for bed and humming to herself quietly.

Outside the tent there is a small crunching of leaves which makes her jump and call for her guard.

"Hello? Gregory?"

Gregory, a tall, experienced Knight of Camelot who was charged with protecting Lady Helen enters the tent.

"Lady Helen,"

"Is all well?"

Gregory nods, "Yes my lady, with luck we should reach Camelot by noon tomorrow at the latest"

Relief shows on Lady Helen's face, "that's good".

Gregory smiles and bows and leaves the tent whilst saying, "I'll be outside should you need me My Lady".

Outside, a figure covered by darkness and a dark cloak stood in the bushes holding what seemed, to an observer, to be a small doll which a child would play with. The figure moved slightly causing some leaves to rustle on the ground around it.

The sudden rustling of leaves startles Gregory and he draws his sword with a _shink_ as he looks around and asks,

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

He gets no reply as the figure in the shadows draws a knife and chants quietly

"Akwele seo magdp. Akwele seo magdp. Akwele seo magdp."

The knife is then stabbed into the doll and inside the tent, Lady Helen gaps and slumps to the ground with a very faint thud that goes unnoticed by Gregory.

The figure smiles to itself and takes the hood of their cloak down revealing them to be Mary Collins, the mother of the man, Thomas Collins, who was executed the day Merlin arrived in Camelot.

She smiles a grim, toothy, smile and whispers

"Ghefrolinz grimpoxin kouata", turning herself into Lady Helen as she sneaks past Gregory into the tent and swaps clothes with her now dead body then vanishes the body into nothingness.

-END OF PART ONE-


End file.
